Access to a server, for data retrieval or operational purposes, can be controlled by the implementation of user-based restrictions in the server operating system. User-based restrictions may be used, for example, to limit access to a particular directory on the server to a single user, or may limit the ability to execute a particular application or command on the server to authorized users, or to a particular group of users. In some instances, the server may require secondary authorization from a user, such as the input of an administrator password, to execute a particular command on the server. Attempts by users to access protected files or to execute prohibited commands may also be logged for review by an administrator.
The use of such user-based restrictions, however, does not provide for real-time monitoring of command line commands being issued by users or access of files or folders by users. Furthermore, the use of such user-based restrictions often provides no contextual control.